drawfeefandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon from Memory
Pokémon from Memory is a Drawfee series in which Caldwell, Nathan and fan-favorite Julia Lepetit draw assorted pocket monsters from the beloved Game Freak franchise, and botch them irreversibly. They are joined by Jake "Distant Nerd" Young as their emcee (that stands for 'mon catcher). The series is among the most viewed videos on The Drawfee Channel, and marked Julia's status as a man-monster creator, which we love her for. Although the name of the series is "Pokémon from Memory", Julia has never played Pokémon before, and her outlandish, freak show mon designs come from being completely out of touch with the franchise. By episode 5 Caldwell notes the pretense "from memory" was pretty much dropped, and they just try to screw them up the most they can. Predicting Alola Evolutions is a side series where the trio tried to predict the evolutions of the Gen 7 starters, Rowlet, Litten and Popplio when they were first revealed. They got remarkably close with Rowlet, which I love. The Dark Dex As the number of episodes grew, so did the so-called "Dark Pokedex", a morbid showcase of all the monstrosities Caldy, Nate and Jules created (mostly Julia). It is said when you try to heal one of them on a Pokémon Center, all subsquent Pokémon to use it will be poisoned, and they can corrupt any PC they are placed in. And I love all of them. Three Artists Try Drawing Pokémon from Memory (watch) 022_fearow.png|Fearow, by Caldwell 556_maractus.png|Maractus, by Nathan 363_spheal.png|Spheal, by Julia Three Artists Draw EVEN MORE Pokémon from Memory (watch) 326_grumpig.png|Grumpig, by Caldwell metalgarurumon.png|MetalGarurumon, distinct non-pokémon, by Nathan 222_corsola.png|Corsola, by Nathan 213_shuckle.png|Shuckle, by Julia Drawing Pokémon from Memory: SPECIAL SEXY EDITION (watch) 282_gardevoir.png|Gardevoir and Ralts, by Nathan 428_lopunny.png|Lopunny, by Caldwell 068_machamp.png|Machamp, by Julia Pokémon Go Random Drawing Challenge (watch) 013_weedle.png|Weedlord420, by Nathan 054-084_psyduo.png|Psyduck and Doduo clipping into each other, by Caldwell 040_wigglytuff.png|Wigglytuff, by guess who. Predicting Alola Forms for Pokémon (watch) 126_alolamagmar.png|Alolan Magmar, by Caldwell 317_alolaswalot.png|Alolan Swalot, by Nathan 679_alolahonedge.png|Alolan Honedge, by Julia 363_alolaspheal.png|Alolan Spheal, by Julia Three Artists Try Drawing Pokémon Fusions (watch) polikazam.png|Polikazam, by Nathan electrbat.png|Electrbat, by Caldwell exeggeon.png|Exeggeon, by Julia Drawing Pokémon From Memory: Trading Card Game Edition (watch) 010_caterpie.png|Caterpie, by Nathan 027_sandshrew.png|Sandshrew, by Caldwell 006_charizard.png|Charizard, by Julia Drawing Legendary Pokémon From Memory (Ft. Pokémon Rusty) (watch) Only episode without Jake, where guest Owen Parsons replaces his role as commentator/witting(?) victim. 384_rayquaza.png|Rayquaza, by Nathan 480_uxie.png|Uxie, by Jul- oh shit it was Caldwell? 640_virizion.png|Virizion, by Julia Quotes *"I'm crying." -Julia, as Spheal is born *"See Nathan, this can't be a Digimon because it looks too cool." -Caldwell *"If you ever want to hear your best friends or someone you know be super creepy, ask them to do their best version of the Jigglypuff voice, and no matter how much they try it's gonna be the stuff of nightmares." -Jake *"Look at the adorable thing you ruined!" -Jake to Julia *''"I hate this, I hate this so much! Why did I bring him back?!" -Julia *"''You made a little medusa wang baby." -Owen Category:Drawings Category:Knock-Offs